herofandomcom-20200223-history
Farid
Agent Farid (Arabic ' فريد Fãrēd') (1996-2025) is a supporting protagonist and playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Farid is CIA agent and JSOC technician who helps the U.S. Navy SEALs stop Raul Menendez, and is a mole of Cordis Die. Farid is given one of the most important choices in the game, having to either kill Harper, or attempt to kill Menendez. This choices determines if the world safe from Cordis Die, or will Menendez's virus corrupt the systems, and Cordis Die strikes America. He was voiced by Omid Abtahi. Biography Farid was born in 1996 in Yemen, and joined the Central Intelligence Agency and later the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC) as a technician. By the 2020s, Farid was a spy for the CIA on Cordis Die, keeping an eye and getting information on Raul Menendez, who was rising to power and wanted to destroy the west. However, Menendez knew that Farid was a mole, possibly by deduction, or by Salazar informing him of Farid being a spy. Farid had a close bond to Mike Harper, who refers to him as "Egghead" in the missions he appears/voiced in. Black Ops II Farid first appears in "Fallen Angel", and speaks with Mason, Harper, Salazar and Admiral Briggs on DeFalco. Farid shows them a video of DeFalco torturing someone with his shotgun, and tells them that empathy is understood by DeFalco, but is irrelevant. After Mason's team gather intel on the cyberweapon "Karma", Farid guides them on finding it at Colossus, a giant city. Farid supports them by hacking into areas and giving them directions on finding the Central Records Computer to locate "Karama", and the group learn that "Karma" a woman, named Chloe Lynch. Farid gives the group more support on attempting to stop DeFalco from capturing Chloe, with the group either succeeding and killing DeFalco, or fail and they escape, and a SEAL team saves her in "Second Chance". In "Achilles Veil", Farid is contacted by Harper on keeping an eye on Menendez, but Raul tells Farid that their is a traitor in their ranks. Once the Yemen Army and Cordis start fighting, Menendez orders Farid to meet him at the citadel, and Farid is forced to fight both sides to keep his cover. During the battle, Farid tells Harper that he believes that Menendez knows that he is a spy, but Harper thinks that it's impossible, and tells him to continue on to the citadel. Halfway at the citadel, Farid meets up with Menendez, who shoots down Harper's VTOL, and has him captured to tell who is the spy. Menendez orders Farid to show his loyalty by killing Harper, who screams that Farid to kill him, and refers to him as Egghead. Depending on the player's choice, Farid or Harper will be killed, and Section and Salazar arrive to capture Menendez. If Farid chooses to kill Menendez, the latter shoots him with his revolver, and tells that his life means nothing. If Harper is chosen, Farid will shoot him in the head, and Farid is shaken afterward for having to do so, and is taken to safety by Salazar. Menendez is captured by Mason and taken to the USS Obama to be interrogated, but Cordis Die assault the ship. Menendez escapes after being aided by Salazar, and Farid protects Chloe with Briggs in the ship. When Menendez makes it to Briggs and holds him hostage, Salazar reveals his treachery and kills Navy officers. At this point, what happens next is dependent on the player's previous choices of who they save or killed. If Harper and DeFalco are killed, Farid will protect Chloe from Salazar, and dies from his shot wound. If Farid and DeFalco are killed, Salazar will kill Chloe, leaving the USS Obama in pearl of being destroyed. If Harper is killed and DeFalco survives, Farid and DeFalco will kill one another, or Salazar will kill Farid. If Harper survives, he will learn of Salazar's treachery from Section, and will kill him mercilessly. Despite his death, Menendez is later confronted and killed (canon) or imprisoned (non-canon) by Section in Haiti. In the canon or non-canon ending with Chloe living, Farid's death is not in vain, as she saves the USS Obama from destruction, and Menendez is imprisoned forever and lives with failing to destroy the west, or his death will inspire Cordis Die to attack the White House. Quotes Gallery Harper's Death BOII.png|Farid kills Harper (determinate). Harper's-corpse-BOII.png|Farid and Section look at Harper's corpse (determinate). Farid_Taken_Away.png|Farid being taken away by Salazar (determinate). Farid's_death.jpg|A wounded Farid dying from his wound (determinate). Trivia *He is similar to Jason Hudson: **Both are CIA agents. **Both show themselves to be lethal one-man armies. **Both sacrifice themselves to save their allies (Farid saving Harper or Chloe, and Hudson saving Frank Woods and David Mason). Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Betrayed